Mewtwo's Journey
by ikkinwithattitude
Summary: Mewtwo decides to stop living in the shadows of moonlight after he realizes that it is not necessary. But what happens when he starts chasing his past? COMPLETE!
1. A familiar dream? Or is it?

Mewtwo's New Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its' characters, even though I do own a few games. If anyone can find Mewtwo for a bargain, I'd be glad to buy him! ^-^  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review. I'd love feedback! As a bit of a prologue, this contains a lot of material from the two Mewtwo movies, but don't worry, my next chapter will be more original.  
  
Chapter 1: A Familiar Dream.or is it?  
  
Bubbles. Pink fur. Water. A Mew. ~This dream again. I haven't had this dream since when I was first born. Why am I having it now?~ Mewtwo lay on top of a building, sleeping. ~Why am I having it now?~-he asked himself again. ~What does it mean? Is it trying to tell me something?~ Mewtwo turned over. ~Who.who am I?~-Mewtwo questioned himself again, as he had in his first few moments. But the dream didn't end there.  
  
~Who.who am I?~ "You are Mewtwo," the head scientist said. "We created you from a mew, the rarest Pokemon in the world." ~What is Mew? Is it my mother? My father?~ "No. You are a clone, made by humans." ~Are you happy, human? Your experiment is completed. What will happen to me now?~ "The experiment is not over. It is only just beginning." ~So you plan on using me as a test subject?~ Mewtwo's anger filled his whole world, taking a life of its' own and destroying everything that its' sinister blue light reached.  
  
~What was I born for?~ Memories again, flooding Mewtwo's thoughts. These however, came from much later. "You were created by humans to obey humans." ~Giovanni.,~ Mewtwo thought with a growl. Again, Mewtwo's memories took over. ~That cannot be my true purpose. What am I living for?~ The next set of memories surprised Mewtwo. ~Don't cry, Mewtwo. You're going to live, and I'm sure living must be wonderful.~ ~Who was that,~ thought Mewtwo to himself. ~I don't remember who that was, or anyone saying that, but both seem so...familiar...~ The mountains. ~Why this memory now? This makes no sense.~  
  
Purity Lake, the source of Purity River. Mewtwo felt himself falling through the water, growing stronger as he fell. ~Mew?~ he questioned. ~This is the place from my dream. But, if it has the same healing effect on me as it does on other pokemon, pokemon that are of this world, could it mean that I'm not so different from the other pokemon? Could it mean that I, who was created by humans, am as alive as the other pokemon, those who are from this world? Then, is this world my rightful place as well?~ Mewtwo turned again. ~Why should I continue living as I do, like a shadow?~  
  
~Is this world our rightful place? We are unlike the other pokemon. Do we truly deserve it as much as the others do?~ Meowth-two had the answer, and stated it in a way that only a Meowth could. [Does the moon look round and bright to those other pokemon?] he asked. ~Yes, I'm sure the moon does look round and full to those other pokemon.~  
  
Mewtwo woke up with a start. ~Why hadn't I noticed this earlier?~- Mewtwo thought. ~Why have I been hiding in the shadows of moonlight all this time when every sign I had been getting was to the opposite? I, like the other clones, must be embarrassed about my origin no longer. I will hide from the world, and more importantly myself, no longer. I have not found my purpose secretly living among humans in the darkness of night. To find my purpose, I must find my true self. Perhaps my true self can be found in the elusive memories of my past, not by continuing my studies of humans. Those mountains.perhaps they hold the key to unlock the clues of the past.~ 


	2. Survivor of the Andes:Miyamoto's return!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. There. I said it. Now you can't sue me. So ha.  
  
Chapter 2: The Unlikely Survivor from Mewtwo's Past  
  
~Water. How much water do I have to fly over to find those mountains? They're almost as elusive as my past...~ Mewtwo trailed off. He had been flying east for hours, and he had finally reached land. The mountains, which he had searched so long for, were in his sight. But, what was this? A woman with purple hair speaks-"That's..."- and is cut off by a "mew." The woman shows the mew a picture of her daughter. "Isn't she cute? Children cost money, so can you please let me capture you?" A blizzard starts, and then an avalanche falls. "I'm going to fall.please, come back!" A "mew" is heard as it flies off. Mewtwo wakes up from his trance, with new knowledge of Mew's past. ~Are these memories Mew's? How am I seeing them? Is my consciousness more closely intertwined with Mew's than I had thought? Well, I must find out about this woman.~ Mewtwo searched the mountains, and soon found a very unlikely sight. A human campsite, near the top of the tallest peak. ~Could this be the woman from my vision?~ Mewtwo wondered.  
  
A tired, yet oddly tough looking, purple-haired woman was gathering food. "Well, I suppose that there could be a lot worse things to eat," she said as she picked berries off a tree at the base of the mountain. "Only problem is, walking down the mountain and back up uses all of the energy I gain from eating. Unfortunately, I can't move my campsite without going down the mountain and back at least five times, and even then it would be rather dangerous. I really need to find some help soon."  
  
Mewtwo sat down at the campsite. ~Whoever lives here probably wouldn't mind company,~ he thought. He teleported down the mountain, then came back with enough wood to make a fire. He then set it ablaze using pyrokinesis. The woman returned to find her campsite looking the best it ever had, with a rather large pokemon sitting at a roaring campfire.  
  
"Who...who are you?" the woman asked.  
  
~I think I should be the one asking you that. Humans aren't meant to live on top of mountains.~  
  
"How...how can you talk? You're...you're a pokemon, right? I didn't know that pokemon could talk...even Mew never talked, at least not that I could understand."  
  
~I'm not a pokemon...well, not exactly. Anyway, I don't speak in the way you humans do. I speak using telepathy. I'm not even sure if I have a 'true' voice.~  
  
"Well, I can understand you well enough. Besides, after 21 years of living alone in the mountains, I don't mind if the first person I've seen can speak the way I do or not. Although, this is rather odd..."  
  
~What is so odd about it?~ asked Mewtwo.  
  
"Well...it was exactly 21 years ago that I came here in the first place. Tomorrow marks my sighting of the phantom Mew, and lost my communicator."  
  
~Weren't you caught in the avalanche?~ Mewtwo thought aloud.  
  
"How do you know about that? The only way you could have learned about that is through Mew...well, if you know how I came to be trapped here, perhaps you might know what became of my daughter."  
  
~The little girl in the vision...she had hair just like one of the Team Rocket members that I had met...but, if you're her mother, then I'm not surprised in the least that you survived the avalanche.~  
  
"She's in Team Rocket...that's the worst possible thing that could have happened to her. But...what did you mean when you said that you're not surprised that I survived. What are you saying about my daughter?"  
  
~Well...she survived many...well, unlikely, situations, so I figured that it would only be natural that you could, too.~  
  
"What do you mean by that, exactly?"  
  
~Er...well...the best way I can answer is this-'Team Rocket's blasting off again!'~  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
~Er...Hey! What is your name, anyways? I mean, I should have asked you sooner.~  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
~No. I will take you to your daughter. But first, you must tell me your name. Are you ready?~  
  
"My name's Miyamoto. Well, that's what they called me in Team Rocket, anyways. I don't feel like telling you my first name."  
  
~Oh, really. Well, if you can't tell me that, then tell me what you know about the mews. Or, at least, the one you met.~  
  
"Mews? I thought there was only one." replied Miyamoto incredulously.  
  
~Well, I think there are more than one. Besides...well...I could be considered...well...if you can have secrets, then I can, too.~  
  
"Fine, I guess...well...about Mew...there was an ancient myth...Mew was thought to be the guardian of the mountains...it was believed to fly over once a year at sunrise...I wanted to see it, and I did...but...before I saw it, there was a blizzard, but it stopped when the mew appeared...when the mew flew away, the blizzard started again, and there was an avalanche...that was how I was stranded...and that day was 21 years ago tomorrow. I don't want to leave now. I want to have one final chance to see Mew again, since I haven't seen him since, and I feel that the most likely day to meet Mew is tomorrow."  
  
~Well, human,~ Mewtwo said, old memories of Mew slipping him into his former self, ~I suppose that one more day will not hurt. We leave tomorrow, after Mew shows himself to me once more.~ 


	3. The mew of the Andes! Enter Aijou!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, although I wouldn't mind if I did.  
  
Chapter 3: The Guardian Mew of the Andes Mountains  
  
The two set out early, hours before sunrise, so they could have as much time as possible to search for the mew. Mewtwo, of course, could just teleport to the top of the mountain, or even fly, but he felt that physical exercise would be good for him, and he didn't want Miyamoto to figure out what he really was, not yet, anyway. So, at three o' clock in the morning, they set off to find the place where Miyamoto had seen a mew twenty-one years ago. Miyamoto, who no longer trusted Team Rocket and their plans, no longer wanted to capture the mew; just seeing the creature who had changed her life one more time was good enough for her. She was not sure whether she would yell at it or treat it like a cute little baby, but she had a feeling that whatever she choose, meeting the mew would again change her life. She hoped that it would be for the better this time.  
  
Mewtwo, on the other hand, was absolutely certain of what he was going to do, or so he thought. He wished to have a rematch with the creature he was created from-he was much stronger now, and wiser, and he wasn't controlling one of the most powerful storms ever while controlling dozens of other pokemon. Mewtwo knew that Mew had only been playing with him earlier, however, he also realized that his power could be best controlled when he was in control of himself. If you can't hit your enemy, you can't win a fight, no matter how much stronger you are, and Mewtwo's rage had blinded him to the patterns of Mew's movements. He felt certain that he could defeat Mew today and prove his worth to himself...and yet...something was bothering him.  
  
As Mewtwo climbed the mountain, he sensed a large power near him-the power of a mew. When he and Miyamoto reached the top, the mew flew down near them, and landed next to Miyamoto. [So, you are still alive,] it stated, with an odd tone in its' voice that didn't seem to fit a mew. It almost seemed upset that she had survived. [So, you survived the avalanche, and still are staying here. Why must you trespass on my mountain, human?]  
  
Mewtwo, who was translating for Miyamoto, couldn't have been more surprised. This mew was nothing like the one he had known. That one had been kind, and seemed to care very strongly about humans. This one seemed to be like him-angry at the humans for some unknown wrong they had did him.  
  
Mewtwo expressed this sentiment to the mew. ~Who are you? You are not Mew, not the one that I knew, anyway. What has made you so upset at the humans?~  
  
[Mewtwo, huh. So you are the product of the humans' experiment. You will ruin everything.your as bad as those humans,] said the mew, with a pronounced dislike of the intruder.  
  
After translating this, Mewtwo told Miyamoto, ~I'm sorry. I should have told you more about me sooner. I thought you might be upset that you were rescued by the pokemon version of Frankenstein's monster. I was afraid that you might be afraid, and leave me before I could have a chance to know you. I'm afraid of what humans think of me.~ Mewtwo trailed off.  
  
"You really believe that I would have been afraid of you because you are different?" Miyamoto asked, surprised. "For being a mew, your powers should be at least strong enough to tell that I wouldn't mind. Besides, no one would run away from the first person they've talked to in twenty-one years, even if that person happens to be a pokemon like you. You certainly don't know much about humans..."  
  
~You wouldn't either, if you spent most of your time living in solitude.~  
  
"Can't argue with that logic," said Miyamoto, who seemed to be annoyed.  
  
[The human must leave. I thought my avalanche would make her realize that this wasn't the place for humans, but no, she didn't get the message.]  
  
~You made the avalanche! How can you call yourself a mew? You are the exact opposite of the mew that I had seen. Previously, I wanted to fight you to prove myself. Now, however, I will fight to protect the honor of the mews! I may not be a mew myself, but even I, who had wished for nothing less than revenge on humans, have realized that the humans can be helpful. How could you have not realized that yourself?~  
  
[Yeah right, Mewtwo. I know you still want to take over the world. But you! You could never believe that humans could be anything more than a disaster in the making.]  
  
~How could your logic be so twisted, mew. You may be the protector of this mountain, but keeping it free from humans is unnecessary. How old are you, anyway!~ Mewtwo nearly yelled the last part out.  
  
[If you have to know, I've lived for as long as the mew you met, clone. A lot older then you. You shouldn't call people young just because they don't think the way you do, clone] said the mew, sticking his tongue out, which added to the air of immaturity that the mew seemed to unable to be rid of. [And don't refer to me as 'the mew.' You will refer to me as Aijou Okanmuri, the mew of sadness and anger. And now, the human will leave, clone, if you don't want her to meet the same fate as your creators.]  
  
~Aijou, then. Are you the mew she met here before?~ Mewtwo asked, surprised at the mew's odd behavior. Something wasn't right here...  
  
[No, actually. I wasn't the mew that she had met. That was Shiawaze Amai, the naïve and happy mew that you met, clone. I wouldn't have gone easy on you, like he did. Of course, you still could have been my equal, if you had my experience. Even now, clone, I could destroy you, if need be. That human must leave. If she doesn't, I will either be forced to destroy her, or both of you. Now, you will make your decision, clone.]  
  
~You are insane. You cannot truly believe that you can intimidate me. My powers are as strong as any mew's, despite not having lived for as long as you have. Now, I will fight to protect the human. I would like to learn more about myself, and she seems to be the kind of person who would help me to do that. But, I am wondering, how are you and Shiawaze so different from each other? You look exactly alike. What could have happened to you that was so terrible that you've retained your ridiculously negative outlook on humans for so long? What experience made you and Shiawaze into complete opposites?~  
  
[Shiawaze and I have always been together. We were born, twins. As similar to each other as if we were clones. We stayed with each other for thousands of years, each having the same experiences. While Shiawaze looked to the positive, I looked to the negative. We became so dissimilar that we took separate paths two centuries ago. I became the protector of this mountain, keeping it safe from the humans. He took to sleeping underwater, to wake up only when he was needed somewhere, usually to protect the humans. He decided that she would still check on me, however, therefore it was Shiawaze that Miyamoto saw on the mountain. I caused the avalanche, but the human survived. Shiawaze must have something to do with this. But that no longer matters to me. Now, let us fight!] 


	4. Mewtwo vs Aijou! Protect Miyamoto!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its' characters. Please be nice.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the two reviews! Can I please have some more, though? I want to know how I can improve...  
  
Chapter 4: The Second Battle of the Mews  
  
~Aijou, that is not all I need to know from you. I am certain that you are not showing your true form. You are a mew, that much I can tell. I doubt, however, that you look like you do in this form. I believe that you are not a pink mew like Shiawaze. If you do not show me your true form, I will bury these mountains under the ocean, then leave with Miyamoto. So, show me whether my theory is correct.~  
  
[So, you have realized that you have not yet seen the true Aijou, have you? Well, that is better than what I would have expected of you, clone. But, since you have figured it out, I will show you the true form of Aijou!]  
  
Aijou started muttering something in the language of the mews, a spell of sorts, which made him change drastically. His soft, blue eyes turned hard and red as his small teeth turned into sharp fangs. His fur changed from pink to black, except for around his now fierce-looking eyes and the tip of his tail, where his fur gained red patterns that rather looked like fire. His petite hands and feet grew long, curved, gray claws. His ears seemed to grow taller while thinning out and also turning red, although it did not have the fire patterns which adorned the rest of him. Small black bat wings started growing from his back as his tail grew thinner. All in all, this mew rather looked like the stereotypical idea of a demon. He glared at Mewtwo.  
  
[My transformation is now complete,] said the small, evil looking Aijou. [You will feel all of the pain that I've acquired in my lifetime, and then you will die.]  
  
Mewtwo almost laughed at the small creature. ~You think that you can defeat me, who was made stronger than you?~  
  
[I have learned that anger provides a great source of power, even though that kind of power will burn you, as well. But it should be perfect for finishing you, as you are a psychic type and thus weak against my dark power. You shall not leave this place.]  
  
Miyamoto, who had previously been speechless at the sight of the pokemon that had saved her treating anything in this manner, decided that she had to speak up. "This is senseless!" she cried. "Please, Mewtwo, just take us away from here, and we will be safe from this monster!"  
  
But Mewtwo couldn't just leave the fight so easily. ~If I leave him now, who knows what will happen? He will likely follow us, and then others will get hurt. As soon as I have a chance, I will leave this place with you, but I am not close enough to save you without risking your life, as well.~ Mewtwo then turned to Aijou. ~You are a psychic as well, and, as a psychic, dark powers are not suited to you.~  
  
Aijou laughed. [I am no longer a psychic like Shiawaze. He retained her light psychic powers, but I have replaced them with the dark attacks that neither of you could stand against. To prove this to you, I suppose I must use one of my powers on you, clone.]  
  
~Your dark powers aren't a threat. You are not strong enough to defeat me,~ Mewtwo bluffed. ~There must be a way to fight him...~ Mewtwo added to himself.  
  
[Well then, let's get started. Faint Attack!] Mewtwo was hit with the incredibly fast dark attack before he could react. Mewtwo took the attack and remained standing, laughing at the dark mew's folly.  
  
~I told you. It doesn't matter how many dark attacks you use on me. Even if I can't block them, you are far too weak to harm me,~ Mewtwo said, feeling more confident that he could defeat Aijou. ~I will attack now,~ he said, hoping that Aijou fell into his trap.  
  
[You will not attack, now or ever. Faint Attack!] he yelled again. Mewtwo, ready for him this time, set a barrier to prevent the attack from hitting. To his surprise, the dark attack passed right through the barrier, and hit him anyway. Mewtwo, completely shocked, wasn't able to dodge Aijou's next three attacks, which came in such rapid succession that after the first attack, he had no time to think before the next one came. Mewtwo had no way to defend.  
  
[You are so weak that I need not use any attacks other than the Faint Attack, one of my weakest attacks, I must add,] gloated Aijou. [My power is the ultimate-I'm the only pokemon who is able to defeat the psychic legendaries with ease. And, of course, the most powerful legendaries are psychic. You have no chance.]  
  
Mewtwo remembered an old saying-~Well, I suppose, there's nothing to loose, so, here goes!~ As Aijou used his Faint Attack, Mewtwo defended with his Swift. As the pokemon collided, Aijou fell backwards. Mewtwo continued falling forward, and landed on Aijou. This gave him an idea. Mewtwo pinned Aijou to the ground.  
  
~Well, darkie. It seems that the best defense is offence,~ he said, feeling proud of himself. Aijou, however, decided that now was the best time to change tactics.  
  
[Well, psychic,] he said, losing his breath. [You have made me desperate. You will not survive the next attack. Well, not in one piece, anyway. Nightmare!] The attack hit Mewtwo full force. This kind of attack was bad enough to a normal pokemon, but to a psychic, it was unbearable. Mewtwo started having an odd vision.  
  
Two mews stood in a clearing in the woods. They looked terrified. Suddenly, from all sides, men pulled out bows on them. "Now you will come with us, both of you, phantom pokemon." The mews tried to fly away. One of them, Shiawaze, was hit. The other, Aijou, looked on, crying.  
  
Shiawaze spoke in the mew tongue. [Aijou, I am not hurt badly, but I need attention. These humans cannot be as bad as you think. Perhaps one of them will help us.]  
  
Aijou shook his head. [Those humans...I no longer trust humans.I have never trusted humans.]  
  
Shiawaze spoke, softly, trying to convince Aijou. [I'm sure they will not harm us. They could be like the humans that we met last time, and only want to talk to us.]  
  
Aijou, fearful for Shiawaze, conceded. [Perhaps these humans do not want to harm us. But then, why would they shoot you?] Aijou asked Shiawaze.  
  
[These do not seem like the kind of people who we should trust. But I trust you. So I will go with you.]  
  
Mewtwo awoke with a start. He had been sleeping in battle, and had learned much about Aijou. But why was Aijou showing him this? Aijou had said that he was going to destroy him. Mewtwo remembered what Aijou had said earlier- [You will feel all the pain I acquired in my lifetime.]-perhaps this was what the odd dark mew was trying to do. But why show him this?  
  
[Those humans.the ones who you saw.they were scientists, just like the ones who created you. They did tests on Mew and I.crude tests.two thousand years ago, science was very different. But their tests changed me. I realized that Shiawaze was not always right. Two thousand years ago.I lost my trust in everyone. Shiawaze is still too trusting. I told him that the humans were bad, but he would not believe me. He refuses to believe that humans are bad. [To prevent the humans from finding us, I erased the memories of Shiawaze and myself that the humans had. Shiawaze didn't agree with this, although he was not able to reverse what I had done. Therefore, he gave a few of the humans a memory, artificially created, of him, and of the existence of the phantom Mew. That is how the humans know of us. That is how they learned what they needed to create you. But you will soon have no need for this information, as neither it nor yourself will leave this place.] 


	5. An unlikely reversal! Escape from Aijou!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. There. I said it. But, if anyone could find a bargain sale on Mewtwo, just let me...hey! Watch out! Not the ear! Please!  
  
Chapter 5: A Losing Battle Reversed...and Meowth's Challenge  
  
Mewtwo, out of breath and barely able to stand, raised his head to look at Aijou. The dark mew had been stronger than he could have imagined. He had realized that fighting a dark type would be incredibly difficult, but he had no idea that he couldn't even defend. He wondered if it would be best to try to grab Miyamoto and teleport away. This had to be the worst idea that he had yet. If he did that, Mewtwo had no doubt that the woman would be lost. There had to be another way.  
  
Hoping to lure Aijou, who was arrogant and would not refuse to give any information, Mewtwo formulated a plan. ~Aijou, what was your greatest failure?~ he asked, barely standing up, hoping for his opponent to believe him finished and reveal some important information. Aijou didn't seem to be cooperating, however.  
  
[I don't have a greatest failure. My whole life has been a failure. You wish me to tell you whether I have lost a battle, and to whom, so you can judge my weaknesses. I have never lost a battle to a psychic type...or a fighting type.] Mewtwo felt that there must be some importance to the fighting type, but the thought was soon pushed out of his head. He realized that, although psychic powers could not directly harm Aijou, he could use his powers in different ways that would make them similar to other pokemon types. Acting on an inspiration, he brought down the mountain on Aijou, then picked up Miyamoto and teleported to the cottage where Jessie and James were staying.  
  
Miyamoto was surprised to find herself standing at the front door of a log cabin in the woods, with a Meowth-head balloon on the lawn. Mewtwo knocked on the door, then moved behind Miyamoto. When Meowth opened the door, he nearly fell over from shock. "Who's there?" demanded Jessie. "It's...it's..." sputtered Meowth.  
  
"Spit it out. Cat got your tongue? Wait...you're a cat...you can't have your own tongue..."  
  
"It's Mewtwo!" shouted Meowth. "He's got a woman with him...she's got purple hair and is wearing a torn Team Rocket suit..." Jessie looked shocked.  
  
"Mewtwo? I thought he wanted to stay away from humans."  
  
"I did, too," interrupted James. Mewtwo looked upset at this. Both of the Team Rocket members immediately went silent.  
  
~This woman here...Jessie, this is your mother.~ Jessie nearly fainted. ~She has finally returned from the Andes Mountains, where she had gone to search for Mew.~  
  
"Mew? What's a mew?" asked James.  
  
~Did you ever wonder why I am Mewtwo? Well, it's because I'm a clone of the phantom pokemon mew. Miyamoto here was searching for Mew for Team Rocket. She was trapped, however, and was unable to return for you.~  
  
"Did she find Mew?" asked Meowth. "I mean, why would anyone risk their life to search for a phantom and come back with nothing?" Miyamoto answered for herself this time.  
  
"I did find Mew, or two of them, rather. One of them, named Shiawaze, was nice, the kind, courageous pokemon that we had believed it to be; the other, Aijou, was the opposite, trying to destroy Mewtwo and myself for being on his mountain. He even created an avalanche to destroy me before I met Mewtwo, and was completely unable to defend myself. And I fear he will follow me."  
  
The younger Team Rocket members looked at Miyamoto with fear in their eyes. Mewtwo spoke up before any of them had a chance to react. I don't think Aijou will chase you, Miyamoto. But I fear that he will chase me. He wants the clone dead. My powers are no match for his, not because he is physically or psychically stronger, but because he is of the dark type. I must learn not to rely completely on my psychic powers any longer. But I need my powers to speak, and to fly. If there was only some way to rely less on my powers.  
  
Meowth spoke up. "Well.I don't know about flying or fighting, but I could teach you how to talk like a human."  
  
~Could you do that for me? I'm not sure how much good it will do, but perhaps learning how to speak without using my psychic powers will help me to learn how to deal with the threat of Aijou the best. I would be most pleased if you taught me.~  
  
"Fine," meowed Meowth. "I'll teach you. But only if you do something for me."  
  
~What?~ asked Mewtwo. ~I would do almost anything for you to teach me.~  
  
"Like capture Pikachu?"  
  
~Except that. I'm a psychic pokemon, not a pokemon thief. We both know that stealing is wrong. The only difference is, you don't seem to care.~  
  
"I resent that!" said Meowth. "I suppose I can teach you if you do something else for me, then."  
  
~As long as it's not theivery. Or anything else that could be considered morally objectionable,~ growled Mewtwo, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Nah, it isn't anything like that. But it is rather dangerous," said Meowth, sounding rather much like a kid who was planning a practical joke. "I'd like you to free all the pokemon in the Team Rocket headquarters."  
  
~Well, I'll do that. But why do you want me to do that? I myself feel that freeing Team Rocket's headquarters would be worthwhile, but I don't see how it would help you.~  
  
"You'll see," purred Meowth. "My reason is hidden deep within the headquarters of Team Rocket. You'll know what it is when you see it. It is something that you yourself had cared about greatly. I want you to bring it back to me."  
  
Mewtwo wondered what could have been so important to Meowth in the Team Rocket headquarters. But he did not wonder why Meowth hadn't tried to find it himself. Meowth had no chance of finding it and retrieving it himself. What would have Meowth done if he hadn't come?  
  
"You must do this quickly. You know what the conditions are like living with Team Rocket. I'm not sure that my reason could survive long there. It would probably die from the lack of freedom and fresh air. Although this is probably nothing compared to what else they are doing to him..."  
  
~Have no fear, I will save whatever you wish me to. But the price that I may pay for this is uncertain. If I am captured, please do what you can to rescue me.~ With this, Mewtwo left, still unable to speak normally, and with a nearly impossible mission. Then there was Aijou, who may show up at any time to try to finish his fight. ~This was going to be tough enough as it was, but Aijou will most definitely make this near impossible. I hope that I can make it out of this ordeal.and I hope I can rescue the one who Meowth said to, for I have I feeling that I know him, whoever he is.~ 


	6. Meowth's request! Attack Team Rocket HQ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Or Mewtwo. *walks away grumbling about how unfair everything is*  
  
Chapter 6: Siege on the Team Rocket Headquarters  
  
Mewtwo flew silently through the night air. He soon found the rebuilt Team Rocket Headquarters. This was going to be difficult. First off, he had to make sure not to harm anything, for Meowth could want anything from the Headquarters. So, Mewtwo had to be careful, giving him a disadvantage. Second, he did not wish for Team Rocket to realize that he existed, for if they did, he'd never find peace. Finally, Mewtwo feared an attack from Aijou could come at any time. With all of these handicaps, this was going to be a difficult fight indeed.  
  
Before reaching the Headquarters, Mewtwo was surprised to see Shiawaze. The light mew was the last thing he thought he'd see. [So, you've met my twin, Aijou. He can seem cruel and heartless, but I feel there is still some good left inside of him that can be reached.]  
  
~So, you are as naïve as the dark mew said you are. I only met him once, but he acted as though I was completely worthless. He acted as though everything is completely worthless. His form was strange, as well...do you have a second form as well?~  
  
[Yes, I do, if you could call it that,] Shiawaze said as he changed. He became white in color, except for his ears, the tip of his tail, and a ring around the top of his head. She grew short angelic wings, as well. [This is my true form. I do not usually show it. It seems like a mew's form is determined by the life it leads, and its' feelings on that life. Therefore, Aijou's form seems evil, and his powers are dark, while mine seems pure, and my powers are light.]  
  
~Could you teach me how to transform? I need to rescue someone from Team Rocket, and I don't want Giovanni to learn of my existence.~  
  
[Sure. You just say this...and do this...and...Abra-Kadabra! You can turn into anything!]  
  
Mewtwo thanked Shiawaze, then turned into a human and flew down to the front door of the Team Rocket Headquarters. He typed a few numbers on the pad, then the door opened.  
  
~That was too easy,~ Mewtwo thought as he walked down the hallways into the room where they kept all of the pokemon. Mewtwo found another touch-pad, and pressed in the same set of keys. This time, however, nothing happened. Two Team Rocket agents, on regular guard duty, came down and tried to force Mewtwo to leave.  
  
"We know that you aren't one of us," said the first, "but I don't think that the boss would mind as long as you didn't do anything wrong down here."  
  
"Yeah, what he said," the second agent said, sounding rather stupid. Mewtwo suspected that he might have been paired up with the first agent to prevent him from getting into trouble, although he would have to be useful, as he was huge and muscular. Mewtwo decided that it would be best if they were knocked out. He quickly put them down with an uppercut and a flying kick. Both men hit the ground, unconscious. Mewtwo read their minds, erased their memories, then took a key from the smaller man's pocket and fit it into the Team Rocket computer. He quickly typed in the password, and freed the pokemon. He was home free, now.  
  
Unfortunately for Mewtwo, he wasn't. Out of nowhere, a fire started to burn in the air. Mewtwo knew that Aijou had come back for his fight. Mewtwo transformed back, then told Aijou, ~I may have had to run last time, but it was only to save Miyamoto. This time, however, you will not escape.~  
  
[I know that's a bluff,] said Aijou, his anger rising. [You had no chance to win, and you knew it. I will finish you this time.] Aijou flew upwards and created a red bubble out of dark energy. [Every power you psychics have, us dark types can use, only more powerful. And, of course, it is completely unblockable to psychic types such as you. So, which of your puny powers should I copy first? Oh, I know! I'll use a weak psychic attack, just to prove that you have no chance against me!] Mewtwo could only glare angrily at the small dark type. He just had to find a way to defeat him... ~You may have the type advantage, but that didn't matter before!~ Mewtwo yelled psychically. ~Your Faint Attack wasn't nearly enough to defeat me!~  
  
[Oh, well, let's see how you fare against my Dark Confusion!] sneered Aijou. [Dark Confusion!] he screamed, shorting the password computer out with the sound of his voice. Mewtwo, of course, couldn't hear this; he was in too much pain from the attack to notice much else.  
  
~What are you trying to do to me!~ he screamed. ~Are you trying to make my head explode?~ Mewtwo tried his hardest to fight the dark waves invading his mind, but his own psychic powers were helpless against the dark type. This time, he couldn't even use his Swift to defend. To Mewtwo, the pain seemed like it went on for hours, although it had only been a few minutes. Even in his compromised state, however, Mewtwo was sure that Aijou wasn't just using a type-swapped confusion. He was trying to break Mewtwo's will to fight, as Giovanni had tried to do when he came to Mt. Quena. By the time Aijou let go, Mewtwo was out of breath.  
  
[So,] sneered the little mew. [So, you have fallen victim to my Dark Confusion. I knew you would. It is completely unblockable, and, from the look on your face, extremely painful. Just the type of attack that I love.]  
  
~Monster,~ spoke Mewtwo in a quiet yet dangerous voice. ~You are not worthy of the name of Mew.~  
  
[Like you are, weakling?] asked the Mew. [You are not even powerful enough to block my weakest attacks, yet you call me unworthy. You are more of a fool than I thought, clone.]  
  
~You are no more powerful than I am, Aijou. My inability to defend myself is not attributed to power. You know that. You are the one who is a fool, and an arrogant one at that. I will defeat you, one day,~ spoke the Mewtwo, his eyes looking like fire. ~You may have the advantage now, but when I learn to fight without my psychic abilities, you will learn that being a dark type does not protect you from me.~  
  
[Well, then, I suppose I cannot allow you to survive to fight another day, clone, if you are going to defeat me,] laughed the mew. [Although, I doubt you could learn something so impossible in a short enough time.] Aijou created a ball of dark energy on his hand, then threw it at Mewtwo. The clone dodged out of the way. [Well, you're faster than I'd expected. However, you cannot dodge these.] He created two more of the dark energy balls. [Take this!] he screamed.  
  
Mewtwo again dodged out of the way, but just barely this time. The dark balls, however, came back to hit him again. He dodged them time after time, but they just kept coming back around. [You can't dodge forever, clone. We both know that you will tire of this soon. And, without your considerable psychic powers to help you, you will not be able to deflect them either. If these balls hit you, they will likely destroy you.] Mewtwo, however, had other ideas.  
  
~Just because you know a few unavoidable dark attacks doesn't mean you've won, mew.~ Mewtwo kept running from the attacks, but soon found himself in a corner. This, however, proved to be a blessing in disguise. Mewtwo, who could no longer run, realized that he could still block the attacks, not with his psychic shields, but by using part of the Team Rocket Headquarters as a physical shield. He psychically broke a bar off of the cages, in which the pokemon had been held, then used it to throw the attacks back at Aijou, catching him off guard and knocking him into a wall.  
  
~Now I know that I can use my powers to protect myself against you. You may use all of the tricks that you want, Aijou, but I will find a way to survive. Now, it is time for me to catch up with my prize,~ he said to the barely conscious mew. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. He picked up the two unconscious Rockets, flew outside, and then collapsed the building on Aijou. ~That should hold him off for a while,~ said Mewtwo. ~I seem to be out of trouble at last.~  
  
"Oh no, you aren't," growled Giovanni Sakaki, leader of Team Rocket. He held an odd looking gun, which seemed to be decorated with pictures of dark type pokemon. He aimed it at Mewtwo. "I don't know who or what you are, but you must be a strong pokemon to destroy the Headquarters like that. I need strong pokemon such as you. You will come with me, and we will rule the world together, as partners."  
  
~I will not fall for your nonsense. I've already made that mistake once; I'm not going to make it again. I wish to have no part of your scheme, human,~ growled the clone. ~Your purposes are not the same as my own. I will not follow you like a trained puppy.~  
  
"Oh, but you will. For, you see, I watched your whole battle with Aijou on the surveillance cameras. You are weak against dark types, and my gun shoots out dark energy in its' purest form. It's more powerful than the mew, even," stated the Team Rocket leader, looking proud of his ingenuity. "If you resist, you will feel pain like you have never felt before." Mewtwo ignored him entirely, then began walking away. "I'm not bluffing," said the man, tightening the grip on the dark weapon.  
  
~Pain as I have never felt before, eh? Well, I don't have the time or the patience for that.~ Mewtwo's eyes once again shone blue as Giovanni fell to the ground unconscious. ~You will wake up in a few minutes with no memories of Aijou or myself. Hopefully, Aijou will not find you useful. That is of little concern to me at the moment, however. I must find the one that Meowth is looking for.~ With this, the victorious clone flew off, soon catching up with the freed pokemon. Looking over this group, two pokemon in particular stood out. A pikachu and a meowth greeted Mewtwo warmly. Mewtwo recognized them as Pikachu-two and Meowth-two. With a start, Mewtwo realized that they were the ones that Meowth was looking for. He offered them a ride, then flew back to Jessie and James' log cabin to bring Meowth what he required.  
  
"So, you succeeded in your mission. I knew you would!" said the loud- mouthed cat as he saw Mewtwo with the other two clones. "Meowth-two, I haven't seen you in a while!"  
  
[Neither have I. Thank you for sending Mewtwo to rescue us; I don't think I could have stood another day in that horrible place!] The clone pikachu agreed.  
  
[What will we do now, Mewtwo? Those horrible Rockets did terrible experiments on us. I fear we'll never be safe again.] said the little pikachu.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me-owth?" asked the talking cat. "I'm sure Jessie and James wouldn't turn you over to them. You might be some use to them, worthless trainers as they are."  
  
"Hey! That's not nice!" yelled Jessie as she hit Meowth over the head. "Take that back!"  
  
"Well," said the talking cat, "I guess that I'll teach you to talk after all, Mewtwo," completely ignoring Jessie.  
  
~I would be most pleased,~ said the psychic cat. 


	7. Psychic problems! Can a cat speak?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Sorry about what happened, and thank you, Q for telling me about that whole carrot thing. I have switched the carrots () that I had used for Mewtwo's dialogue with tildes (~) so that the rest of his dialogue is visible. ^-^0  
  
Chapter 7: Speech lessons for a psychic cat  
  
"Wake up, you lazy bum!" shouted Jessie as she tried to wake Mewtwo up the next morning. She attempted to roll him off the couch where he was sleeping. "Wow, you way a ton! James, Meowth, get over here and help me to wake this lazy cat up!" Mewtwo, who was still asleep, was unaware of any of this. After many attempts to push the 270-lb. cat off of the couch, the three finally gave up. Pikachu-two, however, had been woken up by their fuss, and therefore decided that it would be best to take matters into his own hands. He decided to wake Mewtwo up himself.  
  
[Chuuuuu!] the little electric mouse shouted as he shocked the sleeping Mewtwo. [That should get you to wake up!]  
  
~Pikachu-two, how many times have I told you not to shock me awake anymore. You know that I don't like it when you do that. The first few times you did it, you nearly got yourself killed!~ Mewtwo said grumpily. Pikachu-two sighed, then went over to Meowth.  
  
[Well, I've woke him up for you. Now you have to teach Mewtwo how to talk normally!] said the pikachu clone excitedly. [And I will listen in and try to learn myself!] he added with a smile.  
  
Later, two cats, Mewtwo and Meowth, walked outside. Meowth led the way, walking through the woods until he came to a clearing. "This is my favorite spot!" said the cat. It's so quiet and serene, and there's a great view of the moon." Meowth's silence was soon disturbed, however, by a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" asked Meowth.  
  
~Just Pikachu-two,~ replied the other cat. ~But, if you want to listen in on us, I would suggest you come closer and not hide in the bushes. It's unnecessary, and it disturbs Meowth. Now either come and join us, or leave.~ The little mouse came to sit near Mewtwo. ~You too, Meowth-two,~ he called again to the bushes. The other cat came to join them.  
  
"So, now that the gang's all here, I will begin to teach you," said the only pokemon out of the group who could speak naturally. "So, I want you all to begin by saying your name."  
  
To Pikachu- and Meowth-two, this was extremely simple. For Mewtwo, however, this proved to be a difficult task. ~Mewtwo,~ he said psychically.  
  
"No, not that way," corrected Meowth. I want you to say it like they do, not using any special psychic powers or anything. Mewtwo tried and tried, but couldn't even make a squeak naturally. "Well," said Meowth, "it seems like you have some catching up to do." The clone nodded in agreement, promising to himself that he wouldn't use his powers until he could speak. Meowth decided it was time for a demonstration.  
  
"So," he said, putting Mewtwo's paw on the front of his neck. "I'd like you to see what it feels like to talk." Mewtwo, of course, felt the vibrations, but, remembering what he had promised himself, did not say anything. "Now, you try," said Meowth, putting his paw to Mewtwo's neck. Mewtwo of course, still couldn't get it right.  
  
The only sound that Mewtwo made was a sort of growl, not a spoken "grr" like a person would, or the sound an animal would make, but a strange, airy, sound that didn't seem spoken at all, and even that came out weak. He could not understand how the others could make sound so easily. Meowth, of course, was quick to jump on this as a success, and forced Mewtwo to repeat it several times. After trying so many times, however, Mewtwo started making louder and louder noises, and adding other sounds, so, after his twentieth, fiftieth, or hundredth time, as he had lost track, he came out with a squeaky "mew." Of course, this completely surprised everyone. [Well, at least I can mew now,] said the clone. [It's not as good as talking, of course, but it is a start.]  
  
All of the other pokemon started rolling over laughing at Mewtwo's voice. "That's very good, Mewtwo, but it doesn't sound like you at all. You sound like a squeaky toy!" laughed Meowth as he tried, with no avail, to keep a straight face. "I'm not sure if I want to know what you'll sound like when you speak!" This, of course, insulted Mewtwo.  
  
[I can't believe this! I tried so hard to be able to speak, even if it is in mew, and now you all laugh at me. Now, you will teach me how to speak human.] Meowth snapped to attention, still holding in a laugh.  
  
"Well, you mastered that easy enough, but that's only the tip of the iceberg. Now you will have to master other sounds. Like "E" as in 'eek!,'" said the Meowth. Pikachu-two, of course, could easily make that sound, but it took him a while to drop the 'p' from 'pE.' Meowth-two and Mewtwo had more trouble. Neither of them had the 'E' sound in their names, so they had to learn the sound. They finally caught on. "There are a lot of sounds that contain the 'E' sound, so it is important. I will teach you the letters, which use the 'E' sound a lot. Now, repeat after me, 'A B C D E F G.'" The three clones followed, making many mistakes, but catching on after a few tries. "'H I J K L M N O P,'" continued Meowth, with the clones following. By this time, everyone had realized that Mewtwo wasn't going to keep that ridiculous squeaky voice that he had at first. Mewtwo was pleased, but the others were disappointed; they couldn't laugh at him anymore. Meowth continued with the letters- "Q R S T U V W X Y Z,"- and the clones soon mastered those letters as well.  
  
"There are a lot of other sounds you have to learn, though," warned Meowth. "I will teach you as well as I can, but I can't teach you everything. We will learn some simple words, which will help you, learn better. Now, repeat after me. Cat."  
  
"Cat," repeated his three students. They repeated this several times, until Meowth ordered them to stop. This time, he gave them a whole set of words, all rhyming with 'cat.'  
  
"Bat. Cat. Fat. Hat. Mat. Pat. Rat. Sat. Vat." The clones, of course, repeated this until they could say the words perfectly, at which time, Meowth gave them another list. "Bed. Dead. Fed. Head. Led. Red. Said." This continued on for quite some time, Meowth always choosing rhyming lists that were meant to show the pronunciation of one sound. After a few of these, all three of the students perfected there sounds very quickly. These lessons only took a few days, as the three clones only needed to learn pronunciation, not a language. Mewtwo was very pleased with himself, as he had finally learned something useful that he could do without using psychic powers, while Pikachu- and Meowth-two were learning the hardest words they could just to show off. They had decided between themselves that they were going to teach all of the rest of the Rocket pokemon to talk.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can do just fine from here on out, then," said Mewtwo, without a hint of difficulty. "The hardest part of this was learning how to talk in the first place." Mewtwo laughed. "But, now that this is done, I'm not sure how this will help me to defeat Aijou after all. I mean, I'm not going to beat him by yelling at him, right?" And with this, Mewtwo left Meowth and his two clone friends for the cabin. As he walked away, (still trying not to use his psychic abilities) he called back to them, "I'm not sure if I'll get to say this later, so, good bye, and thank you."  
  
Back at the cabin, Miyamoto was busy talking to Jessie, rather much making a fuss over her, while James looked on, remaining rather silent. "Why did you have to go join Team Rocket?" she asked sadly. "I really wish you hadn't.I wish that you could have realized how bad Team Rocket was." She trailed off as Mewtwo approached.  
  
"I have to leave now," said the clone, sounding as if he'd much rather stay. "Oh, and, Miyamoto, you'll be glad to know that your daughter and her friends are just a step above the other Team Rocket members. I trust them with my secret, though I trust few humans. And Pikachu-two," he added as the clone appeared out of the woods, "I want you and Meowth-two to behave yourselves. Which, of course, means that under no circumstances are you to help Jessie, James, or Meowth to steal Pikachu." The mouse nodded in agreement. "Now, farewell to you all," said Mewtwo, who had decided to fly away.  
  
As Mewtwo flew, he thought about what he had gained by being taught how to speak. It would really be no help to him at all. But he was sure that there must be something that he could pull out of this whole experience. Sure, he had freed his two clone friends, but he was still unable to defeat Aijou without using part of his surroundings. What were dark types weak against, he thought to himself. To this question, of course, he could find no answer. Ice and steel seemed to work well enough when dropped on him, but Mewtwo was sure that Aijou would wizen up to this trick before it had hurt him too much. Simple tricks like that were sure to fail against a creature such as Aijou, who, despite his lack of strategy so far, could not fall prey to this move for long.  
  
As Mewtwo flew over the Mount Quena for what he thought was going to be the last time, he saw something strange. It was unbelievable! There was a man living on the top of the mountain, exposed to the weather conditions, which had been hard enough for Mewtwo to withstand. How could a human survive there? Mewtwo's curiosity took over, though, and he found himself flying down to meet the human. Besides, he thought to himself, what would a human want at the top of that mountain, anyway? The clones, including myself, are no longer up there, and the lake has been moved. What could that human be after? Mewtwo, of course, refused to entertain the notion that, perhaps, the human wanted nothing; he had too much experience with greedy humans to believe this about anyone. After wandering around the human's campsite for a while, he decided to sit down and make himself comfortable.  
  
No sooner had Mewtwo sat down than the odd man, who he had seen earlier, appeared. To Mewtwo's surprise, the man neither asked him who he was or looked surprised. Rather, this odd man attacked Mewtwo straight away. Mewtwo had not expected this; he stood with his mouth hanging open so long that he could not fashion a psychic barrier. Instead, he caught the man in the air, then put him down. "I'm impressed," said the man. "Most, whether human or pokemon, would have been hit by that. Of course, there is normally no one to bother me on this mountain, so I'm more likely to attack any visitors who do show up. You have a great inner strength, but your physical power, I'm sure, leaves much to be desired. Is that right, my.uh.who are you?" Mewtwo had to use all of his willpower not to fall over.  
  
"So, human-whose-name-I-do-not-know, you say my physical strength leaves much to be desired. Could you, by any chance, be able to help me to remedy that?" Mewtwo smirked, thinking that no mere human could be stronger than he was, no matter if his physical power wasn't as strong as other pokemon's.  
  
"Well, well, you can talk as us humans do. That shows determination.very few pokemon are able to accomplish that. Let me guess that you are a psychic type, am I right?" Mewtwo was surprised at this human's intuition.  
  
"Yes, I am a psychic type," he said. "Is there anything important about that?"  
  
"Yes, there is. I must train you immediately." 


	8. Plans are set! The Dark disadvantage!

Chapter 8: Plans are set.  
  
Disclaimer: I know you are all reasonably intelligent people, and therefore realize that if I owned Pokemon, this story would not be on fanfiction.net. As some people, namely large companies and lawyers, don't trust in the reasonable intelligence of people such as yourselves, I must therefore deliver to you this annoying message of whose type you have likely heard a thousand times over. Good day.  
  
Mewtwo looked strangely at the man. He was dressed in a black karate gi, and he looked, for a human, to be very strong. There was no mistake in Mewtwo's mind that this man practiced some form of martial arts. He himself, however, although not as physically powerful as many pokemon, was much stronger than most humans were. He had a strange feeling that this man was somehow different, but he could not figure out why. This man looked like a typical human, although that made him look even more out of place on the top of this unforgiving mountain.  
  
"Do you understand what I mean, uh.what's your name, again?"  
  
"You did not ask me my name previously, so you can't ask me again, can you?" Mewtwo replied with a smirk. He loved playing with people's minds this way. "But, I don't suppose it would hurt to give you my name anyway. I am Mewtwo."  
  
"Well, Mewtwo, you are quite out of the ordinary for a pokemon. Both your mind and your spirit seem to have incredible power. Too bad we can't say the same about your body, eh?" Mewtwo looked down, upset and confused at the man's words.  
  
Who does he think he is? Mewtwo thought. Humans shouldn't dare mock me, especially when they realize how powerful I am. But what can he mean by saying that my spirit has incredible power?  
  
"Well, well, you need to gain three things to win the fight you seem to be thinking about constantly. First, you need to train your body so it is no longer weak. This will come in handy against dark types. Second, you have to learn techniques that will allow you to use this power to the fullest. Finally, if we have time, you will learn how to use the power of your spirit in a fight."  
  
"I'm still confused, though. What is the power of your spirit?" Mewtwo asked the man. "And, will you be requiring anything for your kindness?"  
  
"Nah," replied the man. "I won't be requiring anything. I'm just doing this to help you. I know you both need and want this. But, as for your first question, you will have to find out for yourself. And you better not ask my name." Mewtwo remembered this, then decided to ask one final question.  
  
"How long will this take?" he asked, hoping that it would not be too long before he could rid the world of the evil Aijou, although he had a feeling that he would not like the answer.  
  
"As long as it takes. Now, you will refer to me as sensei. And you will take this," he added, tossing Mewtwo a sword.  
  
"What am I going to do with this?" Mewtwo asked. "I do not wear any clothes, therefore I have no place to wear a sword. Besides, why will I need this, anyway?"  
  
"You will wear clothes," replied the sensei. "I will give you a gi just like mine. Then you will have a place to hold the sword. As for the other question, you will see soon." Mewtwo thought soon couldn't come soon enough. He wanted to learn how to take care of Aijou, and fast. He had no idea when the little dark type would return.  
  
"So, psychic Mewtwo. Your problems are with the dark type. Remember that the dark type uses dark spirit power. The psychic type, of course, would use the power of the mind, while the fighting type would master the body. The normal pokemon way of defeating the dark type is, of course, by using fighting type moves. That is what martial arts will teach you. You will fight against me while becoming stronger each day." And, as promised, the lessons began, with Mewtwo trying to fight off his new sensei without using his psychic powers.  
  
For two months, the training proceeded in this manner. Mewtwo, who had no chance at all when he started, was fighting as if he'd fought that way for years; of course, this may have been because he had lived such a short time in the first place. Finally, halfway through his third month, Mewtwo finally won. His sensei, of course, was not content with this. He now taught Mewtwo sword technique, which Mewtwo seemed to pick up easily, and even started making some of his own techniques. By the end of his third month, Mewtwo was ready to start the lessons on spirit power. But one thing still bothered him-where was that Aijou and what was he doing?  
  
The answer to Mewtwo's question lay at the now rebuilt Team Rocket Headquarters. Aijou sat purring in Giovanni's lap, taunting and sticking his tongue out at the poor Persian that he had replaced. The Persian had curled up in a corner, as far from Aijou as he could get. Not a bad cat itself, it was loyal enough to Giovanni to stay when all of the other pokemon were freed, and besides, it didn't know where else to go. It had no wish to give up its' pampered lifestyle, although that infernal mew kept taking its' place.  
  
Aijou, of course, had his reasons for joining Giovanni and for warming up to him in this way. Unlike Mewtwo, Aijou respected the power of the powerful human, and thought that his riches and never-ending supplies would complement his own abilities quite nicely. Aijou, of course, was not fond of having his enemy run away after dropping the scenery on him, so he decided to go to Giovanni to find a way to turn Mewtwo's psychic powers off entirely. Giovanni, of course, didn't realize what Aijou's plans were, just that Aijou was going to fight the world's strongest pokemon for him. What Aijou didn't tell him, however, was that if the psychic lost, he would not be given to Giovanni, but rather destroyed. Aijou thought his plans were perfect.  
  
As they were, Aijou's plans were right on schedule. Giovanni had a team of scientists working on a device that would neutralize psychic power. Aijou was rather disappointed that this could not be fine tuned, for he wanted to hear Mewtwo when he gave up (as the little mew was sure he would, not that it would matter) and did not know of the lessons Mewtwo had received from Meowth. Of course, he also wasn't aware of the training Mewtwo was receiving at the moment; the mew had rather lost his innate psychic abilities as he embraced his new dark attacks. Aijou had taken an attitude of 'what you don't know won't hurt you,' but he would soon find out that this couldn't have been less true. He was sure that the clone would be in for a big surprise once he saw what Aijou could now do.  
  
Mewtwo, on the other hand, was not about to underestimate his enemy; rather, he was much more likely to overestimate the dark type. Learning about his spirit energy was rather difficult; it took Mewtwo many weeks during which Aijou could work on his projects. Mewtwo's time seemed well spent, however. He learned how to make barriers out of the light energy of his spirit, to shoot white beams of pure energy, to heal himself and those around him, to overpower dark attacks. By the end of his training, Mewtwo had balanced his power, with all three areas at the same level, far beyond even his mind's previous power. Mewtwo felt certain that the little mew could be defeated. Aijou was even more confident, however. His devices were finally finished. Not only was he able to block Mewtwo's psychic power entirely, but he had raised his own dark power with another of Giovanni's men's inventions. With this, Aijou was quite sure that he would be able to take the psychic down with one move. He sent out a Fearow, newly caught by Team Rocket, and told it to take a message to Mewtwo for him. As the bird flew away, Aijou smiled. He would finally have his revenge on the clone. 


	9. Mewtwo vs Aijou: Third round! Are the n...

Chapter 9: Another battle.are the new powers enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I have said so in each chapter previous to this. Would I lie to you eight times?  
  
Mewtwo had left his strange sensei, who had still not told him his name. As he walked through the forest, enjoying all of its' natural beauty, he noticed a Fearow flying overhead. As Fearow were not usually found on the top of this mountain, Mewtwo flew up to see what it wanted. The Fearow gave him a letter, then flew off quickly, as a storm was approaching. He opened the letter to find an invitation from Aijou. This invitation told him that he should come to the newly rebuilt Team Rocket Headquarters, for he had captured someone very dear to him. Mewtwo, of course, would have come anyway, and felt insulted that Aijou felt he needed to resort to blackmail and kidnapping to get him to come for a fight.  
  
When Mewtwo landed at the headquarters, however, he was directed to a tournament ground out in back. With very little to throw psychically, Mewtwo felt that it was Aijou's perfect response to his tactics. He therefore did not suspect that Aijou would have found a way to block the use of psychic powers. Mewtwo sat down on the floor of the ring, and waited for Aijou to appear.  
  
With all the preparations of the ring, therefore, it was a huge surprise to Mewtwo when the floor beneath him moved to form an elevator and carried him down to an underground room full of rock. Mewtwo was confused as to why Aijou had gone from a ring that lacked loose material to a rock room that he could manipulate rather easily. Mewtwo had no time to think about this when the dark mew appeared at the doorway. "So, I see you made it here after all."  
  
Glaring at the mew in the doorway, Mewtwo demanded "why did you bring me here? It would be a lot simpler for you up there, as I would have less to drop on you. Are you devoid of all strategy whatsoever?"  
  
[So, you can talk now, can you? Well, that's all the better for me. I wanted to hear your surrender, anyway.] Mewtwo looked confused, but Aijou held a device up to explain Mewtwo's situation. [You cannot use your psychic powers while this device is active. You have no chance of defeating me. Give up.]  
  
"You think that I wouldn't find some other way to fight you?" Mewtwo nearly laughed at the foolish mew. "I've had months to find a way to defeat you without using my psychic powers. Do you think it's only a coincidence that I can now speak like a human?"  
  
[Well.well.] replied the stunned mew. His plans were completely ruined.unless the clone was bluffing, as he had done before. [Of course! You're bluffing! You've done this so many times now that I've learned not to take you seriously in the least. Now, lose your powers, clone. I will then take everything from you.speaking of everything, why are you wearing a sword?] he asked his opponent as he noticed the outfit that he was wearing. [Why, I'd say you want to be a samurai, clone.]  
  
"Not funny," replied Mewtwo. "As for the sword, it's for use if things start getting ugly. Like what will happen when you release your brainwashed poké-army. Of course, I'd already thought ahead. My sword's blade is reversed. It will knock you out easily enough, but it won't kill you. I don't want any more blood on my hands," replied the clone, who knew what was behind the other door.  
  
[So, you figured out my plan, did you clone? Well, I have no other choice now but to use it!] he screamed as he released the door and pokemon of every shape and size piled into the room and on top of Mewtwo. [Well, clone, you seem to have lost already. What a pity.I wanted to fight you myself.] said Aijou in mock-sweet tones. But he was nearly knocked off his feet a second later, as Mewtwo used his spirit power to knock back Aijou's army of dark clones. Aijou himself couldn't tell if he nearly lost his footing out of surprise or because of the force of the attack. Aijou's army, however, continued their attack on Mewtwo, ignoring the fact that they had been thrown against the wall, moving as a single entity towards a single goal.  
  
Mewtwo, however, had not been bluffing or taunting when he said that he'd use the reverse blade sword that he carried. Within seconds, the whole army was knocked out. Aijou, of course, wasn't surprised that Mewtwo defeated his army; he'd been expecting this all along, but he'd hoped that the other pokemon would at least weaken Mewtwo, who was now more powerful than ever. Aijou would have to step in himself.  
  
[Well, well. It seems that you have won, and rather easily. I wonder what that attack was earlier.but, no matter, it seems that I will have to defeat you myself. But I plan on humiliating you!] he screamed. [Dark Psychic!] Of course, this wasn't a real Psychic, but a copy made using dark energy, as Aijou loved to do. This attack, which would have devastated Mewtwo earlier, seemed to be nothing to him now.  
  
Using his spirit energy as a barrier, Mewtwo nearly flew right through the attack, as if it were nothing, then caught Aijou on the neck with the dull edge of his sword as he yelled "this is for all the pain you've caused everyone you've met." Aijou was thrown backwards into a wall, nearly unconscious. The little dark type, however, was not out of the fight yet.  
  
[You see this device?] he asked, holding on to something that looked like a giant needle, but was filled with dark energy instead of medicine. [With this device, I can make myself stronger! You may have been able to ignore my attack last time, but my power will be much stronger the next!] With this, the Aijou stuck the needle into his arm and put a quarter of the energy inside into him. He grew taller, more menacing, and more muscular. [You cannot defeat me when I power up!]  
  
Mewtwo, of course, was not impressed. Although the mew looked stronger, Mewtwo could tell that he would still be able to defeat him easily. Dropping the sword, Mewtwo said, "I do not need this to defeat you. I know you would love to humiliate me, so that is why I must humiliate you instead." He concentrated on his spirit energy, which flew around him and made him look like he was on fire. "Besides, I wouldn't want it to get broken. Also, I have other ways of fighting that you do not yet know." As Aijou threw a Shadow Ball at him, which wasn't really a dark attack, but close enough for him to mimic, Mewtwo sent it flying back with a Fire Blast then froze Aijou with an Ice Beam. "You see," he said, "I can use my spirit energy to mimic all other pokemon moves." He demonstrated again by drenching the dark type with Surf, then using Thunder to shock his drenched opponent.  
  
Aijou was furious. Not only had he been nearly defeated, but he had also been completely humiliated, even using a quarter of the dark energy amplifier. He decided that the only way to have a chance was to double his power, but the container was across the floor from him, well within Mewtwo's reach, but no where near him. [Perhaps a little mind control would be in order,] he said.  
  
Mewtwo couldn't have seen this coming. The now not-so-little mew had broken into his mind, and was trying to force him to give him the power amplifier. Mewtwo, of course, wanted nothing less than to utterly humiliate his opponent, so he would have been glad to give it over anyway. But this was nothing less than an outrage! Mewtwo fought the mind control until it finished, at which time he picked up the amplifier and handed it to the now seriously upset Aijou. Not only did the clone fight off my mind control, he thought, but now he gives me the power amplifier, after I've finished trying to control him, just to prove that he is the strongest. I will defeat him!  
  
The mew again stuck the needle or the Dark device into its' arm, taking in another quarter of the Dark energy. Aijou was fairly certain that he could defeat his adversary with twice the power he was using. Mewtwo, however, thought otherwise. He was disappointed that the mew thought so little of him as to only use half of the power at his disposal.  
  
Aijou grew larger and larger. When he finally stopped growing, after a minute or so, he looked nothing like a mew. His already twisted form changed as it soared upward, to three-quarters of Mewtwo's height. His fur, which had been soft and black with fire patterns, grew thicker, almost forming an armor, while changing color until it was darker than a starless night. He had an eerie, silvery glow around him. His wings grew out until their span seemed to be able to hold a human aloft, gaining a sharp point at the elbow joint and looking as if they had been torn in many places. Aijou's eyes now glowed with an evil fire; his tail, previously thin and snakelike, grew more muscular, with dangerous looking spikes on the end. His proportions seemed much more like Mewtwo's, as his head did not grow as much as his body, and seemed thinner.  
  
This monstrosity flew to the ceiling, and proclaimed, [Now, clone, I shall show you the true meaning of power!] He swooped down on Mewtwo, hawk- like, trying to catch the clone with his claws. Mewtwo spun out of the way, just in time, and used his momentum to create a Gust attack. The evil mew hit the ground at a great speed, but recovered itself almost instantly to start another attack.  
[Take this!] Aijou shouted as he threw a ball of Dark energy at the off-guard clone. Mewtwo, however, gained his senses in time to create a barrier of Light energy. The Dark ball bounced off and hit the mew, stunning him.  
  
"You can never defeat me," Mewtwo declared, standing over the disoriented Aijou. "Creatures of evil such as yourself never win in the end. There will always be someone like myself around to take care of your kind."  
  
Mewtwo definitely did not expect what Aijou did next. The Dark mew forced the rest of the Dark energy he had stored into Mewtwo's arm. The clone fell, unable to move.  
  
[I have won!] screamed the mew. [No Psychic type can stand that much Dark energy! He must have been destroyed!]  
  
Aijou laughed as he saw the fallen Mewtwo at his feet, unable to move. It seemed, in this battle, at least, that evil had triumphed. 


	10. Dark dreams! Can the nightmare be overco...

Chapter 10: Dark dreams! Can the nightmare be overcome?  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon. I don't. Enough said.  
  
******************************* Flashback********************************  
  
You can never defeat me," Mewtwo declared, standing over the disoriented Aijou. "Creatures of evil such as yourself never win in the end. There will always be someone like myself around to take care of your kind."  
  
Mewtwo definitely did not expect what Aijou did next. The Dark mew forced the rest of the Dark energy he had stored into Mewtwo's arm. The clone fell, unable to move.  
  
[I have won!] screamed the mew. [No Psychic type can stand that much Dark energy! He must have been destroyed!]  
  
Aijou laughed as he saw the fallen Mewtwo at his feet, unable to move. It seemed, in this battle, at least, that evil had triumphed. ****************************End Flashback******************************  
  
Mewtwo moaned groggily as he opened his eyes. He had been fighting the Dark mew Aijou! But where was Aijou, he thought.  
  
The clone stood up and looked around at his surroundings. Am I dreaming? the clone wondered. He was in a tube, the same kind of tube out of which he had been born. In fact, one of the tubes contained a younger version of Mewtwo!  
  
How can this be? Mewtwo thought. I was the only clone...and yet...and yet... The clone trailed off. There were four other tubes similar to the one the younger Mewtwo was kept in. In three of the tubes were baby pokemon. There was a bulbasaur, a charmander, and a squirtle. The fourth container, however, contained an eerie, otherworldly glow. Mewtwo found himself drawn to this tube.  
  
The clone peeked into the tube curiously. The glow moved almost as if it were alive. Mewtwo had a feeling that it was. He tried to talk to it psychically, but found that his powers were still being blocked, as they were during the fight with Aijou. The clone had a funny feeling, as if something were trying to claw its' way out of his mind, to tell him what the glow was, but it soon vanished.  
  
Reduced to talking in the human way, Mewtwo addressed the glow. "Who...are you," he said tentatively.  
  
The glow answered, ~Don't you remember me? I'm Amber!~ (A/N I'm using her American name; in the original version she's called Ai) Mewtwo didn't know how he understood the glow's words; they weren't in any language the clone recognized, but the words came to his mind as though they had been there the whole time. Mewtwo was surprised at this-his own method of telepathic speech did not work this way.  
  
~Don't you remember me? I taught you about numbers, and wind, and even showed you where I used to live! Why don't you know who I am?~  
  
Mewtwo was confused. The feeling in his head had come back. He realized that he must have known the glow from somewhere before. Despite the fact that Mewtwo no longer remembered the events with Ai, they had not been erased permanently from his memory, just pushed to the back of his mind. The wall created to seal these memories up was starting to crumble, however.  
  
Don't be sad, Mewtwo. You're going to live, and I'm sure living is wonderful, Mewtwo suddenly thought. I'm sure living is wonderful...wonderful... The clone kept repeating these words to himself, wondering who said them. Finally, he spoke aloud. "I'm going to live...I'm going to live...And life is...life is wonderful. You said that to me. That was how I knew...Life is wonderful, and you never...you were my first friend...but you never knew it...I miss you..." Mewtwo spoke, a tear rolling down his face.  
  
The wall had been broken. Mewtwo's memory was no longer restricted. One memory returned to him as he stood there. These tears...what good are they...As long as I live, I will never shed a tear of pain or sorrow! The clone, remembering his promise to himself, laughed at himself inwardly. They were a lot better than I could have possibly known. Ash showed me that...  
  
Finally, Mewtwo said aloud to the glow-Amber- "I'm sorry...I wish you could have come too..."  
  
Instead of the words of comfort that he expected, the glow turned Dark. ~It's all your fault!~ the Dark Amber yelled. ~If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had to go through all of that pain! You...you are a monster!~  
  
The clone took a step backwards. Pain seared through him. He felt like he was on fire. The glow screamed at him, telling him he was worthless and evil, as the Dark energy continued to engulf him. Mewtwo felt shocked.  
  
"I...I know I've done terrible things," he started. "I know there are some things I can't make up for. But this isn't you, amber! You are not the girl I knew! She would never be angry with me for something I couldn't help! She would be happy for me! She was happy for me! Leave me alone, you creation of Aijou!"  
  
At this, the glow took on a form, the form that Aijou took to show that he was more than a mew. It laughed at Mewtwo. [So, you were able to defeat the illusions created by Dark energy.... Waking up shouldn't be too hard for you, then!] With that, the Dark mew flew away, shattering the tube.  
  
Mewtwo tried everything to wake himself, including leaving the room, but the door was locked. It resisted all of his efforts to open it by the use of pokemon powers. Finally, he flung himself against it in desperation, and the door opened. Mewtwo found himself in a chamber created entirely out of Dark energy. Every step into the room took all of Mewtwo's willpower to take, as it felt like walking into the device that Giovanni had forced him into at Purity Lake. Mewtwo, however, was willing to take the punishment as long as he could defeat Aijou.  
  
The Dark energy inside Mewtwo himself was starting to affect him now. It twisted the clone's vision, making him relive the worst memories of his life at the same time as the happiest moments. As Mewtwo reached the end of the chamber, Aijou appeared in front of the door.  
  
[Enjoying yourself, are you, clone,] the Dark mew asked. [Painful, isn't it. This is what my life was like, every single moment!] Aijou slapped Mewtwo at the last three words. [You really didn't expect to defeat me, did you? You say I am evil. Look at what you've done!]  
  
Mewtwo was forced back into memories of his destruction of the lab in which he was created; memories of his storm. The scientists' screams echoed through Mewtwo's hearing, pleading for mercy, cursing themselves for carrying out their objective too well.  
  
[You enjoyed that, didn't you? How can you say that I am evil? You destroyed those who created you! You are no better than I am!] The Dark mew screamed at Mewtwo, echoing strangely through the clone's hearing. [Look at all you've done! You are nothing more than a murderer!]  
  
Mewtwo sunk to the floor. He had constantly thought of that day, of all the terrible things he did, what he should have done. It was much more painful having to listen to it from Aijou. The Dark mew was definitely not blameless-if he could call Mewtwo these things...  
  
The clone couldn't deal with much more of this. Here he was, trying to protect people, and he was no better than his adversary was. He tried to shut himself off from Aijou, but his own mind kept going back to that day. How could you do that...how could you be so cruel...  
  
Mewtwo couldn't shut out the thoughts like he could Aijou. He knew he had to come to terms with his past. He could feel it...or was the music telling him...as the most beautiful music Mewtwo had ever heard had come out of nowhere. Hold on, it said. Life is wonderful. You must learn to live your life, not agonize over your past constantly.  
  
Mewtwo was filled with courage by the song. He stood up, and shouted to Aijou, "I am nothing like you! If I were like you, I wouldn't feel this way! You couldn't be bothered about your wrongs. You feel no remorse! That is why I will defeat you!"  
  
The Dark mew seemed to be frightened by something, although Mewtwo could tell it was not his words that he was frightened of. The song, which had been so lovely to Mewtwo, seemed to fill Aijou with fear. The Dark mew backed away as the music grew louder. It seemed to be telling Mewtwo, You must win. He cannot defeat you.  
  
Suddenly, flames sprang up next to Mewtwo, and a beautiful, scarlet-gold bird appeared. It put its' head on the cat's side. As Mewtwo absorbed the last of the Dark energy forced into him by Aijou, he felt his head clear. He soon found himself back in the room with Aijou. He was on the floor again, however.  
  
Mewtwo stood up for the second time in a minute, never having fallen back down. He declared, "That was unpleasant. But I have now confronted all of the memories that I fear. I am now completely ready to fight you." 


	11. Final showdown! Can Aijou be defeated?

Mewtwo's Story Chapter 11- Final showdown! Can Aijou be defeated?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Enough said.  
  
A/N This will be the final chapter to my story. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. If you didn't review, well, the little button down in the corner isn't going anywhere...  
  
**********************************flashback**************************** Mewtwo stood up for the second time in a minute, never having fallen back down. He declared, "That was unpleasant. But I have now confronted all of the memories that I fear. I am now completely ready to fight you." *********************************end flashback***************************  
  
No sooner had Mewtwo said this then he found out that it wasn't exactly true. Some of the Dark energy had not been absorbed yet, and caused him to double over. The psychic-type was not expecting this. He thought that he had absorbed all of the Dark energy, as he had awakened. But some seemed to be left inside him. He could only watch as Aijou ran out the door through which he had entered and yelled, "Let's see if you're brave enough to follow me this time!"  
  
Mewtwo regained control of himself, and followed recklessly after Aijou. He found himself in a room with nothing in it but a mirror. He looked at the image, frozen. The reflection was not his own. His teeth had grown sharper, and his fur was no longer light purple, but a much darker hue. He had strange markings all over him. All in all, he looked rather much like Aijou.  
  
[See what you've become?} jeered the Dark mew. [In trying to defeat me, you have become just like me!]  
  
"That isn't true," Mewtwo retorted. "I may look like you, but I'm nothing like you! I'd never cheat the way you did!"  
  
[Oh, you can't be so sure of that.... Only one with a truly dark heart could have absorbed the dark energy...unless.... All those types whose hearts are filled with the light...they should have been torn apart! You should have been torn apart!]  
  
"You can't underestimate me like that, Aijou. I could stand the Dark energy, but not because I was Dark. If I was Dark, it wouldn't have hurt me, like it didn't hurt you. I accepted it, not embraced it. There's a difference."  
  
[You are a fool! You are no better than I am! Follow me into the next room, and I'll show you the truth!] With this, the Dark mew opened a portal in the mirror, and flew through it. [Follow me, if you're not afraid to see what you really are!]  
  
Mewtwo followed the Dark mew, feeling that he should show the mew how wrong he really was. "I'm not afraid of your tests, Aijou," he called as he entered the portal.  
  
Mewtwo fell through the portal for what seemed like hours, although it only lasted for a few seconds. Images floated around in his head; happy and unhappy melted together until Mewtwo wasn't sure who or what he was anymore. Just when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped.  
  
He found himself in a circular room. The room seemed to be divided like a Yin-Yang, half was covered in Light energy that was brighter then the light from the sun, the other half covered in Dark energy that was darker than a starless, moonless night. Aijou was standing on the Dark half.  
  
[So, you decided to follow. No matter, you will meet your end here!] the Dark mew screeched. He said a few words in the mew language, and the Dark energy encircled him like a cocoon. The Dark energy around him grew, until it would have easily fit Mewtwo inside it as well as the mew. Suddenly, it stopped growing.  
  
The Dark energy surrounding Aijou seemed to be absorbed by the Dark mew, and soon disappeared. When the mew emerged, it could not have been recognized as a mew at all. Its ears had grown into long horns, curving slightly. Its eyes were red; its face wrinkled and ugly; its fangs no longer able to fit in its mouth. It had grown several times in width, not with fat, but with muscle. Its tail looked like a dragon's, thicker and muscular, with spikes running down it, and up its back. Its feet were talons, and its hands had evil-looking, curved claws. It was a head over Mewtwo in height, and its demon wings, which it folded behind it, looked torn and thin compared to its size.  
  
It spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. [You may have been able to defeat me before, but not now. You are doomed. The smartest thing would be for you to run away. Then, at least, you would prolong your life by a few minutes.]  
  
Mewtwo, however, had no intentions of running away. He charged the monster, only to be thrown into a wall by a flick from its claws. He stood up slowly, winded.  
  
[You have no chance against my ultimate form,] the monster boomed. [You should have finished me before. You are too soft. I will destroy you for that!]  
  
Mewtwo, barely on his feet, wondered what to do. He already had the disadvantage of the Dark energy the mew had infused into him. He threw has strongest Light based attack, but the monster deflected it. It hit its tail against the ground, knocking the barely standing Psychic-type to the ground. Unfortunately, Mewtwo landed on the Dark side of the floor.  
  
Mewtwo could barely move any more. The Dark energy tried to surround him. Mewtwo could barely crawl, and he was hit with more Dark energy every time he moved. Aijou laughed.  
  
[You can barely move, and yet you hope to defeat me. You 'good guys' never give up, do you? You really ought to quit. I might go easy on you!]  
  
Mewtwo continued to pull himself along the ground, finally making it to the Light side. He felt himself being filled with strength as the Light energy attempted to heal him. Aijou, however, wasn't impressed. He used a weak Dark attack, knocking the weakened Psychic-type out.  
  
Mewtwo found himself in a dream world once again. The phoenix that had helped him when he was infused with the Dark energy flew to him again. It began singing. Mewtwo understood the meaning behind the song, even though he had never learned the phoenix's language. It was saying, [Don't give up...you can win!] but that was mixed with another language, an ancient mew language that was echoing through the song. It said [Reli pidore gurena asura me letona!] words that Mewtwo had never heard before, but realized that he must learn. As he heard the song, he felt himself grow stronger, and started waking up.  
  
Mewtwo stood up, feeling power surging through him, a power that he had not felt since he started his fight with Aijou. His eyes glowed blue, as they had so many times before, and the Psychic power that had been trapped by Aijou was released. Mewtwo had freed himself.  
  
The Psychic power that Mewtwo now felt was different then before, however, even though it felt the same. The phoenix song was mixed with it, and kept repeating the mew words. [Reli pidore gurena asura me letona!]  
  
Mewtwo unconsciously began repeating the words himself, and was surprised to find the Light energy encircling him as the Dark energy had done with Aijou. He felt warmth inside him as he began to change.  
  
First, the Dark markings that he had been given by the Dark energy faded. All traces of the Dark energy were purified and used to heal Mewtwo. The other energy continued to circle around the Psychic-type, causing the fur on his ears to grow longer, until they looked like feathers. His body became thinner, while his purple eyes took on a glowing quality. He no longer had any purple markings on his tail, as his fur turned entirely golden. He glowed with an unmistakable presence. Mewtwo had been reborn.  
  
He spoke in a light, soft voice. "Aijou, you ought to admit you are wrong. I no longer wish to fight with you."  
  
The mew only laughed in return. [If you don't remember, I have captured Shiawaze. You must fight me!]  
  
The Psychic-type didn't seem to mind. "If that is the way it must be...." He rushed at the Dark-type, and hit him into the wall. Aijou looked surprised.  
  
[So, you, worthless as you are, found a way to fight. But that doesn't guarantee victory!] He shot a Dark attack at Mewtwo.  
  
"Pitiful," the Psychic responded as he tossed the attack into the Light energy on his side of the floor. "You forget that Dark energy has no effect on Light-types. I am the first true Light-type! If you give Shiawaze back, I will leave without causing any further harm to you."  
  
[You're too soft,] Aijou spat. [Do you honestly believe that I would give up?]  
  
Mewtwo shook his head. "No. I do not think that you would give up, but...I must at least have given you the chance." He picked up Aijou using his Psychic powers, shielding his Psychic energy with Light energy, and threw the Dark-type into the Light energy on the floor. The Dark-type began sinking.  
  
[Follow me, through this new portal, if you dare, and meet your end!] The Dark-type laughed, although it didn't seem to be a true laugh. He seemed to be laughing to cover up his weakness. Mewtwo followed him through the hole created in the pool of Dark energy located in the middle of the Light energy. He found himself in a square room with a large, liquid clock face in the center.  
  
Aijou stood on the edge of the clock face, right at the twelve. [So, you decided to come. Now, see how you will meet your end!] He moved to the side, revealing a bound Shiawaze. [If you move, I will throw Shiawaze into time itself! She will grow younger and younger, until she ceases to exist! You are helpless!]  
  
Mewtwo didn't know what to do. If Shiawaze were thrown into the pool, he couldn't help her, because he would cease to exist far sooner than she would. There was nothing for him to do but do as Aijou said and let himself be beaten.  
  
Aijou soared into the air at Mewtwo, holding Shiawaze. Mewtwo let himself be hit. He stayed on the ground, even though he was not hurt badly.  
  
[Get up, clone,] Aijou demanded. [Beating you will mean nothing if you won't even stand.]  
  
"Beating me will mean nothing if I can't fight back, either," Mewtwo said as he stood.  
  
[Shut up!] yelled Aijou. [You have no right to speak to me like that!]  
  
"I can speak to you however I want. You are not my master!"  
  
[Why you!] yelled Aijou. [Now you've done it!] He threw Shiawaze.  
  
Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to move Shiawaze out of harm's way. Why hadn't he thought of that before...? Aijou glared at him.  
  
[You idiot, see what you've done?] he said.  
  
"What, rescued Shiawaze?" Mewtwo asked, surprised.  
  
[No! Every time you use your powers with my device around, you bring the device closer to exploding! If you use the powers one more time, we'll all be destroyed!]  
  
Mewtwo looked shocked. He hadn't realized what Aijou was willing to do to defeat him...unless it wasn't Aijou's idea...  
  
[I will no longer use Shiawaze to defeat you. I can do it myself! Now die!] Aijou yelled, as he flew at Mewtwo. The clone dodged, and the Dark-type continued flying. He didn't seem to have control of himself, as he flew straight into the face of the clock.  
  
Time seemed to run backwards for Aijou. He was stripped of all of his Dark transformations, and grew younger and younger. Mewtwo watched, helpless to save Aijou. But, when Aijou had reached an infant stage, the clock seemed to spit him out. Mewtwo caught him, picked up Shiawaze, and teleported back to Purity Lake as Aijou's hideout exploded.  
  
At Purity Lake, however, Mewtwo saw a face he hoped he would never see again. "Ah, Giovanni, I suppose that you have somehow learned of my existence again?"  
  
"Yes I did. Aijou told me. I knew he would fail, but you must be exhausted from fighting him.... Why are you carrying an adult and an infant mew?"  
  
"The infant is your friend, Aijou. He will be raised under Shiawaze's care. Shiawaze, you should take off now," Mewtwo said as he released the mew from its bonds. Shiawaze took Aijou, and flew off, to raise the child.  
  
"Now, now, you know that as soon as I capture you, they will be no problem to find," Giovanni gloated.  
  
"But you will not capture me!" Mewtwo said.  
  
"Will I? I've caught your friends again. It's back into the orb for you, if you do not wish for them to be tested on."  
  
"Fine. I will do as you say," growled the Light-type. "Don't expect that trick to work again."  
  
Mewtwo stepped into the orb, which started forcing Dark energy into him again. He used his Light-type energy to destroy the machines creating the orb.  
  
"Did you really think that would work on me twice?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"He...he stopped it! It isn't possible!" Giovanni shouted as Mewtwo hit him with a weak Light-type attack, knocking him out.  
  
Minutes later, Mewtwo could be seen at a police station, talking to the Office Jenny of the station. "He used to be the head of Team Rocket. Now that he is in your custody, he should be no problem, and the Rocket organization should fall apart," Mewtwo explained. "If I were you, I'd lock him up and throw away the key."  
  
Mewtwo next went to Professor Oak's laboratory. "I've decided that I should let the humans know of my existance," he explained. "Put me in the Pokedex, but don't show where I'm located. If any trainers find me, I'd be glad to defeat them."  
  
Professor Oak was stunned. "I've heard legends of the existence of a single Pokemon whose power exceeds all others, but I never thought that he'd show up requesting to be in the Pokedex. I will do as you request."  
  
Mewtwo made one final visit before leaving to wander the Pokemon world. He stopped at the home of Jessie and James. He thanked Meowth for all of the help he had given him, and said his good-byes to his fellow clones, who explained that Giovanni was lying when he said that he had taken Mewtwo's fellow clones. Miyamoto thanked him, and Mewtwo flew off to find his own way in the world. However, there continued to be legends that Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon in the world, had made friends with a young boy named Ash, and always helped him out when his help was required. 


End file.
